Screen (streaming service)/Predecessors
PBS Romania PBS Romania '''was Romania's version of PBS. It was created in 9 December, 2008 as a joint venture between PBS Distribution & KIVO Television Group Romania. 2008-2017 * pbs_romania_2002_rare_variant_logo-94281.jpg|Rare Variant youre_watch_pbs_romania_2002_logo-94280.png|"You're Watching PBS Romania" Ident, 2008 Pbs romania 2002 logo for dream logos wiki-93821.png|Official TV Logo Channel 1 (Latin America) 2003-2009 2009-2017 Leopard Tv 1985-1993 Leopard Network 1993-1996 1996-2010 2010-2017 Oebo Local Oebo Local was an TV Channel that started on May 1, 2002. 2002-2007 2007-2010 2010-2013 2013-2016 2016-2017 It merged into CBJ2 in 2017. CBJ News 1965-1972 1972-1976 1976-1978 1978-1999 1999-2007 2007-2012 2012-2016 (channel); 2012-present (programme) Other predeccessors *Disney Channel on TBS Kids *Disney Junior on TBS Kids Jr. *Hub Network on DBC Kids CBJ2 1996-1997 2003-2004 2004-2008 2008-2012 2012-2013 2013-2016 (Japan), 2016 (Canada and UK) Bachmann Sports 2000-2007 2007-2013 BachSports 2013-2016 Atv Sports 2010-2016 The Apple 2001-2003;2005-present 2003-2005 Silver 2006-2017 (United States), 2007-2014 (United Kingdom) 2014-2017 (United Kingdom) Kitty Network 1997-2000 Kitty Channel 2000-2006 2006-2009 2009-2013 2013-2015 2015-2016 On September 7, 2015, Kitty Channel introduced a new logo and a new rebrand. In 2016, Leopard Holdings bought out Oebo Enterprises and Kitty Channel became Cannon 2. Double Oebo 1996-2002 G4 2 2002-2004 in may 2002 universal entertainment brought this channel to make g4 2 G4 Version 2 2004-2005 2005-2009 G4 Build 02 2009-2013 In 2009, G4 V2 Got rebranded as G4 Build 02. This will be having biTe, A Canadain TV Channel Wich ended it's operaitions in August 24, 2015. Oebo 2 2013-2014 Oebo O2 2014-2016 Cannon 2 2016-2017 Locomotion (USA; revived) Locomotion was a TV Channel that airing cartoons and live action shows: 1996-1997 1997-2000 2000-2007 2007-2010 2010-2017 Slogans '''1997-2000: Wanna be a next cartoon? 2000-2006: My awesome cartoon channel. 2006-2007: The Homework-Free Zone. 2007-2010: Bad Guys? No! No! No! 2010-2017: It's on! 2014-2015: Super Duper Cool, right? Nickeloon Disney 2009-2010 2010-2011 Quad 2011-2012, 2013-2014 2012-2013 2014-present Atv 4 2004-2006 2006-2010 Atv 4 2006 wordmark.png|Wordmark 2010-2017 Atv42010wordmark.png|wordmark Classic World 2014-2017 MatchGo MatchGo was an television channel which aired shows from Match, Sat.1 (K031) (now Yo), Smatch and K031PN, it launched on June 1, 2007. 2007-2015 4102 (2).png|MatchGo HD Logo (2008–Present) 2015-2017 Mommy Channel 1988-1998 Mommy Channel is a channel for mothers and family. Bachmann Mommy Channel 1998-2007 BachmannMoms 2007-2013 BachMoms 2013-2017 Guide+ 1996-1999; 2012-present In 1996, Guide+ was launched as a UK program guide. Programme Guide Network 1999-2008 PGN 2008-2011 The Guide 2011-2012 A Kids Network 1994-present A Kids Network started in 1994 as a block on The A Network and in 1996 as a TV Channel Atv Kids 1999-2002 2002-2010; 2012-present When Atv Laugh was rebranded in 2002, Atv Kids was rebranded as well. This logo was used until 9 March, 2010. This logo is revived in July 1, 2012. 2010-2012 Sonic Studios Network 2014-2017 KTYS 1974-1976 1976-1981 1981-1989 KEXZ 1989-2003 Superstation KEXZ 2003-2005 Superstation KIVO 2005-2008 KIVO Superstation 37 2008-2011 KIVO Superstation 2011-present KIVO Network KIVO Network (formerly KIVO Superstation) is a commercial-free cable/satellite television network that operates as a national superstation feed of station-turned-broadcasting departments owned and headquartered at Polar Night Benton Studios in Benton, Arkansas and is similar in style to the former A&E and TLC and has a centralcasting network of six television stations. It is owned by Polar Night Inc and broadcasts nationally via satellite. KIVO Network airs comedy, drama, mystery, documentary, educational, and fine arts programming as well as simulcasts of KIVO-TV's local programming such as KIVO 37 NewsEdge, The Morning Express, and others. February–March 2017 KIVO Superstation along with six television stations merged to form KIVO Network, forming a centralcasting network of six stations including KEFL-TV, KWSB-TV, KDLD-TV, WHRK-TV, NMAL-TV, and its flagship station KIVO-TV. In February 2017, AT&T and Turner Broadcasting System opted in to acquire 30% of the network. The acquisition is to be finished by 2018. QUAD 2011-2014 2014-2015 NRJ Plus 2015-2016 In 2015, QUAD was renamed as "NRJ Plus" under the slogan "Hit Music Only". PlayStation Home (TV channel) 2008-2016 PlayStation_Home_(2009)1.png PlayStation_Home_(2008)3.png Homeplayr.png Homeplay.png PlayStation_Home_(2008)2.png Youth7/The Seven 2011-2013 2013-2014 Youth7/7Extra 2014-2015 7Extra 2015-2016 Julie Julie was an entertainment and lifestyle channel. 2004-2009 2009-2016 Mini MyTV Mini MyTV is a commercial-free broadcast and cable/satellite television network and a multiplex channel of MyTV Music & Family that targeted preschoolers and infants, and offers a variety of animation, live action, and puppetry programming for little kids that comes from around the world along with new original programming produced exclusively for the channel, some of which were broadcast from KIVO-TV's McCain Mall studios in Sherwood. It is owned by KB Broadcasting, and is also carried on all KB Broadcasting-owned commercial-free television stations nationwide, either as a programming block on some stations or a 24-hour channel depending on the station your watching. 2012-2014 2014-present Nawmal Network Background: Xtranormal shut down over the past 2 years and so does Xtranormal Network. But, when Nawmal launched with the first of its products (including NawmalMAKE, which is available now, and 2 other products, NawmalEDU, which will come out December 2015, and NawmalFUN, which will come out in 2016), Sam A. Webster and Chance S. decided to relaunch Xtranormal Network under the name "Nawmal Network". Sam A. Webster and Chance S. own a new television network conglomerate called Nawmal Network Corporation (a corporation which owned two networks: a cable network named Nawmal Network, and a local television station named NMAL-TV (also known as YourNawmal20). In 2015,, the corporation merged into A Glass And A Half Full Networks, which, in turn, merged into Polar Night Inc. Xtranormal Network 2009-2013 Nawmal Network Prototype logo 2015-2016 In 2015, Nawmal Media merged to Glass and A Half Full Networks and, shortly after, GAHFN was acquired by Leopard Holdings through 2 Ways Cannon Media Group. Do 2005-2016 2015-2016 This logo was designed by Salovaara + Kukkonen Group Austin to celebrate Do's 10th anniversary. MyTV Music & Family 2016-present MyTV Music & Family (formerly QUAD until 2015 and NRJ Plus until 2016) is a commercial-free television network owned by KB Broadcasting, and broadcasting thru affiliated stations nationwide from KIVO-TV's Sherwood studios at McCain Mall. Since it is a commercial-free broadcast network that targets young adults and their families, MyTV Music & Family offers educational, entertainment, and music programming for kids, teens, and families along with live action sports programming produced by MyTV Sports under the "SportsZone" brand, live music concerts, and a late-afternoon/early-evening music and entertainment program produced by MyTV News and KIVO-TV named "MusicScene Live!". Due to naming conversion the same channel operated by LDEJRuff, KIVO rebranded it as "NRJ Plus" in 2015 until the channel's merger with numerous channels and relaunch as "MyTV Music & Family". In 2017, MyTV Music & Family's management bought out Coop's TV channel operations in Hungary, Netherlands, Italy, Switzerland, Germany, Denmark, Norway, Iceland and Sweden. MyTV 2 January–March 2017 MyTV News and other in-house production departments have merged to form MyTV Productions in March 2017. Spirit 2007-2017 Spirit was a lifestance/religion on-demand channel launched by Suius M&E Networks in 2007. In April 2017, it merged into B2 to become it's religion-focused programming division. Jetix Jetstream 2017 In April 2017, Jay Broadcasting Entertainment announced a streaming service similar to TurboNick called Jetix Jetstream. It was an ad-supported online broadband service and a remake of Toonami Jetstream and TurboNick. It hosted various Jetix hits and had music videos, game reviews, and a comment box. It was only available in the United States. A computer with Windows 7, Windows 8, Windows 8.1, Windows 10 or Mac OS X, Microsoft Internet Explorer 5.5 (or higher), Google Chrome or Mozilla Firefox 1.5 (or higher), Adobe Flash 9 or higher, and a broadband connection were required. Laserium-GBC Networks has started discussing of internationalization of the streaming service, but in December 2017, Jetix Jetstream was merged into B2's kids programming division. B Channel en Español 2000-2005 In 1998, B-Gun Entertainment want to made a Spanish version of B Channel and in 2000 "B Channel en Español" was launched B Channel Tres 2005-2013, 2015 In 2005, B Channel en Español was re-launched as B Channel Tres (stylized TR3S) In 2015, B Channel Tres was revived but then closed. B Channel Tr3s 2016-2017 In 2016, B-GUN Entertainment relaunches B Channel Tres (this time as B Channel TR3S '(a la MTV Tr`3s)). The relaunch also applies for B Channel Quatro and B Channel Cinq. The reason: ''"The reason is this: I am Spanish-speaker so I've decided to relaunch the Spanish version of MY channel. About the Portuguese and French versions, I thought that the regions that speak the respective languages, also deserve a version in its language. It would be unfair if the Portuguese/French-speakers have its channel closed." '' '' B Channel 4 2013-2016 B Channel 4 was the fourth main channel of B-Gun entertainment, only shows realities contest programs in 3 categories: B Channel 4 Kids, Kids Contests; B Channel 4 Teens, Teen Contests; and B Channel 4 Adults, Adult and Tattoo Contests, its more viewed programs, Ink Master and Tattoo Nightmares. The channel was closed by Laserium Holdings and it's programming was merged to B Channel 2's programming. B Channel 5 2009-2016 B Channel 5 was the fifth channel, which aired only movies. The channel was closed and it's programming was merged to B Channel 2's late night weekend programming. B Channel Cinq 2002-2016 In 2002, B-Gun Entertainment launched a french version of B Channel named B Channel Cinq, for now only available in France and Quebec. Also, uses the new font of "Channel" (Cinq: french for number five). The channel was closed and it's programming was merged to local B Channel 2's programming. 2016-2017 In 2016, B-Gun Entertainment relaunched B Channel Cinq (5inq) this time available not only in France and Quebec (Canada), but also in the other regions that speak french. The programming is almost the same in each region. For now there are three feeds: *B Channel 5inq France: France, Belgium, Switzerland, Netherlands, Haiti *B Channel 5inq Quebec: Quebec, Ontario *B Channel 5inq International: All other Regions Breakfast 2002-2016 B-Reakfast, bReakfast, or even BReakfast, was a B Channel/B Channel 2/B Channel Three block, which broadcasted from 6.00 to 12.00 (6.00 to 8.00 and 9.30 to 12.00 on B Channel 2) The block was soon retired after B Channel Live Action closed down, but the programming then moved to B Channel 2's weekday morning programming. Diapositiva1.PNG|Starting Countdown Clock Diapositiva2.PNG|Clock 1 B Channel Quatro 2002-2016 In 2002, B-Gun Entertainment launched a Portuguese version of B Channel, that receives the name of B Channel Quatro, for now only available in Brazil and Portugal. The channel was then closed by Laserium Holdings and it's programming was merged to B Channel 2's programming. 2016-2017 In 2016, B Channel Quatro (Qu4tro) was relaunched, its programming now costs of Brazilian and Portubal programs, but also has the B Channel's original programming in Portuguese dubs. The channel has two versions: one for Brazil and the other for Portugal, each one with different programming B Channel Ses 2002-2013 This was the Afrikaans version of B Channel. Ses is Afrikaans for number six. B Channel Sei 2015-2016 In 2015, B Channel Ses was relaunched as B Channel Sei. In 2016, the channel was closed and it's programming was merged to local B Channel 2's programming. B Channel Shtatë 2002-2013 Shtatë (Albanian for number seven) B Channel Acht 2002-2013 Acht: German for number eight B Channel Ten (Armenian) 2002-2013 B Channel Nine (Arabian) 2002-2013 Up: English logo Down: Arabian logo تسعة: Arabian for number nine B Channel Eleven (Azerbaijani) 2002-2013 B Channel Twelve (Bengali) 2002-2013 The first variant is the English logo, the second variant is the Bengali logo EVB5 (UK) EVB6 (UK) EVB7 (UK) EVB8 (UK) EVB9 (UK) B Channel 13 (Belarusian) 2002-2013 B Channel 14 2005-2013 SBC Laugh SBC Cartoon Cartoons SBC 3 SBC 4 SBC 5 SBC 6 SBC 7 SBC 8 SEGA Classics SEGA News SEGA Kids SEGA Sports Network SEGA Documents SEGA Movies SEGA Jr. SEGA Teen SEGA Adult SEGA Comedy SEGA Horror SEGA Love SEGA International Channel SEGA Australia SEGA Japan B Channel Three 2009-2015 Instead of B Channel and B Channel 2, B Channel Three only broadcasted live action programs and BReakfast. It's most popular shows were Ned's Discallified School Manual and Kirby Buckets B Channel Live Action 2015-2016 The channel was closed in 2016 and it's programming was merged to B Channel 2's programming. B Channel and B Channel Two's programming blocks In 2016, Laserium Holdings acquired B-Gun Entertainment, and retired the programming block system of the B Channels, but the programming was integrated into B Channel and B Channel 2's programming respectively. B Channel Jr (2002-2016) 'B Channel Jr '''was a preschool block that broadcast series like Dora the Explorer, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, and others. It broadcasted on B Channel and B Channel 2 at 6.00 am (Mondays thru Fridays only) and at 8.00 am (Weekends). Diapositiva3.PNG|B Channel Jr. Startup Clock, Clock 2 Diapositiva4.PNG|B Channel Jr. Schedule Diapositiva5.PNG|Example of Coming Up Next Bumper Diapositiva6.PNG|Rating Screen 1 Diapositiva7.PNG|Rating Screen 2 Diapositiva8.PNG|Rating Screen 3 Diapositiva9.PNG|Rating Screen 4 Diapositiva10.PNG|Rating Screen 5 Diapositiva11.PNG|Rating Screen 6 Diapositiva12.PNG|Closing Clock, Clock 3 Preémiere (2003-2016) '''Preémiere '(Notice the acute) was a block that broadcast pre-premieres of movies, this block broadcasts only on B Channel 2 at Saturdays at 12.00, 16.00 and 22.00. It pre-premieres movies before their premiere on B Channel. The movies were never announced beforehand. The Movie (2005-2016) '''The Movie '''broadcasted movies and, during the Sundays, premiered a new movie, which was pre-premiered on B Channel 2's block '''Preémiere the previous day. Diapositiva35.PNG|Startup Screen Diapositiva36.PNG|Coming Up Next Screen Diapositiva37.PNG|Rating Screen 1.20 Diapositiva38.PNG|Closeup Screen, Clock 7 B Channel At Nite Diapositiva39.PNG|Startup Screen Diapositiva40.PNG|Schedule Diapositiva41.PNG|Coming Up Next Screen Example Diapositiva42.PNG|Rating Screen 1.21 Diapositiva43.PNG|Rating Screen 2.22 Diapositiva44.PNG|Rating Screen 3.23 Diapositiva45.PNG|Rating Screen 4.24 Diapositiva46.PNG|Rating Screen 5.25 TVXI News TVXI Sport TVXI News Pacific 11 Kanal News SBC Kids SBC Cinema SBC Kids Japan Beuren Cinemagic ATV with Beuren BCB World BCB Kids BCB Kids Jr. SBC 2 Iwerks Jr. Iwerks XD Iwerks Channel Iwerks Movies Sonic Channel on Iwerks Channel Saturday Beuren Beuren X Beuren Junior B Channel TOO 2005 (Prelaunch) B Channel Two 2005-2015 B Channel 2 2015-2016 In 2015, the logo was put more-in-line with B Channel. Also B Channel's international programming was moved to B Channel 2. Diapositiva26.PNG|Startup Screen Diapositiva27.PNG|Schedule Diapositiva28.PNG|Coming Up Next Screen Example Diapositiva29.PNG|Rating Screen 1.15 Diapositiva30.PNG|Rating Screen 2.16 Diapositiva31.PNG|Rating Screen 3.17 Diapositiva32.PNG|Rating Screen 4.18 Diapositiva33.PNG|Rating Screen 5.19 Diapositiva34.PNG|Section Closing, Clock 6 Baby Oebo Leopard Movie Network Cannon Jr 2016-2017 ICHC Channel (Original) 2006-2013 2013-July 6, 2014 On A Background, We See A (MGM STYLED) ICHC Logo With A Cat In It. Under, There Would Be "ICHC" Or "ICHC Channel". It was closed by ICHC Holdings in 2014, but revived in 2015. Topitoomay Music 2014-2017 Topitoomay Music Logo On Screen Bug.png|On-Screen Bug Emma Channel Channel 2 (Visioner) Cannon Women 2015-2017 Oebo Animals Cannon Nature 2015-2017 Leopard Family Cannon Family 2015-2017 The MMG2 Channel 2017 Cannon Women, Cannon Family and Cannon Nature were merged into a sister channel of Mr. Man Guy Network in February 2017. Mr. Man Guy Network 2003–2017 TB3 America Comedy Club USA This was a comedy/stand-up channel. 2x2 USA 2016-2017 2x2 USA was an adult animated series channel. Pink Movies Pink Movies broadcasted foreign action movies (available on the Total TV DTH platform) PBS Romania PBS Romania '''was Romania's version of PBS. It was created in 9 December 2012 as a joint venture between PBS Distribution & KIVO Television Group Romania. 2012-2017 pbs_romania_2002_rare_variant_logo-94281.jpg|Rare Variant youre_watch_pbs_romania_2002_logo-94280.png|"You're Watching PBS Romania" Ident, 2012 Pbs romania 2002 logo for dream logos wiki-93821.png|Official TV Logo Channel 1 (Latin America) 2003-2012 2012-2017 Leopard Tv 1985-1993 Leopard Network 1993-1996 1996-2010 2010-2017 Oebo Local Oebo Local was an TV Channel that started on May 1, 2002. 2002-2007 2007-2010 2010-2013 2013-2016 2016-2017 It merged into CBJ2 in 2017. CBJ News 1965-1972 1972-1976 1976-1978 1978-1999 1999-2007 2007-2012 2012-2016 (channel); 2012-present (programme) Other predeccessors *Disney Channel on TBS Kids *Disney Junior on TBS Kids Jr. *Hub Network on DBC Kids CBJ2 1996-1997 2003-2004 2004-2008 2008-2012 2012-2013 2013-2016 (Japan), 2016 (Canada and UK) Bachmann Sports 2000-2007 2007-2013 BachSports 2013-2016 Atv Sports 2010-2016 The Apple 2001-2003 2003-2006 Silver 2006-2017 (United States), 2007-2014 (United Kingdom) 2014-2017 (United Kingdom) Kitty Network 1997-2000 Kitty Channel 2000-2006 2006-2009 2009-2013 2013-2015 2015-2016 On September 7, 2015, Kitty Channel introduced a new logo and a new rebrand. In 2016, Leopard Holdings bought out Oebo Enterprises and Kitty Channel became Cannon 2. Double Oebo 1996-2002 G4 2 2002-2004 In May 2002 Universal Entertainment Bought This Channel to make G4 2 G4 Version 2 2004-2005 2005-2009 G4 Build 02 2009-2013 Oebo 2 2013-2014 Oebo O2 2014-2016 Cannon 2 2016-2017 Locomotion (USA; revived) Locomotion was a TV Channel that airing cartoons and live action shows: 1996-1997 1997-2000 2000-2007 2007-2010 2010-2017 Slogans '''1997-2000: Wanna be a next cartoon? 2000-2006: My awesome cartoon channel. 2006-2007: The Homework-Free Zone. 2007-2010: Bad Guys? No! No! No! 2010-2017: It's on! 2014-2015: Super Duper Cool, right? Nickeloon Disney 2009-2010 2010-2011 Quad 2011-2012, 2013-2014 2012-2013 2014-present Atv 4 2004-2006 2006-2010 Atv 4 2006 wordmark.png|Wordmark 2010-2017 Atv42010wordmark.png|wordmark Classic World 2014-2017 MatchGo MatchGo was an television channel which aired shows from Match, Sat.1 (K031) (now Yo), Smatch and K031PN, it launched on June 1, 2007. 2007-2015 4102 (2).png|MatchGo HD Logo (2008–Present) 2015-2017 Mommy Channel 1988-1998 Mommy Channel is a channel for mothers and family. Bachmann Mommy Channel 1998-2007 BachmannMoms 2007-2013 BachMoms 2013-2017 Guide+ 1996-1999 In 1996, Guide+ was launched as a UK program guide. Programme Guide Network 1999-2000 Program Guide Network 2000-2008 In 2000, Programme Guide Network changed his activities to USA. PGN 2008-2015 The Guide 2015-present In 2014, Bachmann Holdings revealed the new name of PGN. A Kids Network 1994-1999 A Kids Network started in the 1994 as a block on The A Network and in the 1996 as a TV Channel Atv Kids 1999-2006 2006-2010 When Atv Laugh was rebranded in 2006, Atv Kids was rebranded as well. This logo was used until 9 March 2010. 2010-2017 In January 2017, A Kids was merged to become the British version of MyTV 2 after acquisition by Crystal Entertainment. Sonic Studios Network 2014-2017 KTYS 1974-1976 1976-1981 1981-1989 KEXZ 1989-2003 Superstation KEXZ 2003-2005 Superstation KIVO 2005-2008 KIVO Superstation 37 2008-2011 KIVO Superstation 2011-present MyTV 2 January–March 2017 MyTV News and other in-house production departments have merged to form MyTV Productions in March 2017. Polar Play March–October 2017 MyTV 2 became the streaming service Polar Play, which simulcasts shows from its library through it's affiliated stations WHRK. They were sold with KIVO-TV to KB Broadcasting in April 2017. Gamatico Background After being sold by SLN! Media Group, Kindernet Network, The Hanna-Barbera Network and Nick Jr Noggin were merged into a children's television channel Gamatico. Viacom holds a 20% stake, while Turner Broadcasting System holds 10%. Noggin with Nick Jr. 2002-2006 Nick Jr. Noggin 2006-2015 On September 2006, Nickelodeon announced that Noggin with Nick Jr. will change to Nick Jr. Noggin. 2015-2017 On October 31, 2015, Nick Jr. Noggin made a new logo that looks like the 2006 logo. The Hanna-Barbera Network 2014-2017 Dedicated to the Cartoons created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, SLN! media group has Launched The Hanna-Barbera Network Kindernet Network Gamatico May–October 2017 Discovery Kids Discovery Kids was revived in 2013 with the block @DK by SLN! Media Group. 2013-2017 This logo retains its old 1995 Discovery wordmark. replaced by The Hub Discovery Kids Piramca 1996-2010 1998-2001 1998-2010 2001-2002 2002-2010 2010-2016, 2016-2017 (secondary) 2010-2016, 2016-2017 (secondary) 2012-2016 2016-2017 Discovery Kids HD 2004-2013 2013-2017 When Laserium acquired Voom HD Networks, Discovery Communications closed the channel the next day. Programming was soon transferred to B2. Discovery Kids Azara 1998-2010 Discovery Kids had launched in 1998. In 2003 Discovery Kids became a preschool channel. 2010-2013, 2013-2017 (secondary) 2013-2017 2017 In 2017, Discovery Kids had finally added back non-preschool programming since 2003. Nick Gas (revived) 2012-2015 2015-present Nickelodeon 2/12 2003-2005 2006-2008 (Canada, United Kingdom) 2005-2009 (United States) Nick 17 2009-2016 Nick 17 stopped broadcasting in the United States in 2015. Nick Casino 2003-2009 2009-present NickStars 2005-2009 2009-2011 Yoko 2011-2012 NickStars became Yoko after K031 Group acquired 45% of the channel. It was sold back to Viacom in 2012. Nickelodeon Action Channel 2012-2013 Nick Action 2013-2016 In 2009, When Noggin changed to Nick Jr. A european channel began in october 11 2009 as "noggin"". Later it became the NEW noggin. Noggin (revived, first era) October 2009 - 2011 Newest Noggin 2011-2013 2013-2015 The New Noggin 2015-2017 Nickelodeon family and Retro 2003-2009 2009-present NickClassics 2015-present On February 2, 2015, K031 Group annouced that the channel would be rebranded as NickClassics, it is launched on February 12. However, when K031 Group was acquired by Crystal Holdings, NickClassics was sold to SLN! Media Group, who then sold it to Polar Night Inc. McDonald's Network SLN! Media Group and The McDonald's Corporation have came with a Definite agreement to launch the New Lifestyle channel called "McDonald's Network" or just simplify it to "McDonald's" whatever works! 2014-2017 Screams Screams was a horror-focused channel run by Laserium-GBC Networks LGBT LGBT was a LGBT-focused channel run by Laserium-GBC Networks Dopamine2 ''Dopamine2 ''was a Canadian sister channel to Dopamine, co-owned by Metropolitan Media Group and The Walt Disney Company. Background Dopamine2 was born out of a merger of Family Channel's blocks Power Box, Mad Dash, Non Stop, Non Stop Weekends, Family Nights, Nightly Pix, Surprise Stack Attack!, Project Pet, Mega March, The 630 and Family's Cool Cool Summer. It's following schedule was announced: *From October to May, it airs 'stacks' of random original and acquired programs (by Corus Entertainment and Laserium Holdings) on Thursdays from 5:00 to 7:00 p.m. Eastern and Pacific Time. **This is usually referenced in program listings under the placeholder title "To Be Announced," as Dopamine2 does not release episode information for the block's schedules in advance. *The channel also airs marathons and new episodes of hit Disney shows every summer (April–August) at 6:30 EST/PST. *It airs movies every (late) night. *It will mainly airs Disney-produced live-action and animated series weekday afternoons, from 11:49 a.m. to 5:03 p.m. Eastern and Pacific Time. *On early mornings, it will air Japanese-themed action shows including W.I.T.C.H., Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, Oban Star Racers and Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! that started at 6:00 a.m. Eastern and Pacific Time. *Saturday and Sunday evenings until 9:00 p.m. Eastern and Pacific Time, it will air primarily live-action sitcoms. *It will air The Suite Life on Deck, Hannah Montana and other series, every second Monday through Thursday from 7:30 to 9:30 p.m. Eastern and Pacific Time. *It airs interstitials featuring viewer-submitted videos of pets doing clever or funny things. *It will also air its own on-TV award show the morning after the official Oscars premiere that year. Village Lava (owner of the Dopamine channel), soon to be merged into Metropolitan Media Group, announced that DHX Media sold the blocks' concepts and Corus Entertainment announced to be the operating partner for the first two years of operations. May–October 2017 Nickelodeon Cinema 1981 On January 16, 1981, Warner-Amex launched a premium channel called Nickelodeon Cinema, a 24-hour channel showing kids movies and cartoons plus new kids shorts. 1981-1985 1985-1987 In 1986, it was sold to Viacom. Showtime Cinema 1986-1990 1990-1995 Viacom Film Cinema 1995-1999 The Film Channel 1999-2005 First Choice Cinema 2006-2017 In January 1, 2006, CBS Corporation renamed The Film Channel to First Choice Cinema. It was sold to Village Lava in 2016. Seriale+ Seriale+ ''' (Formerly called '''at seriale; Seriale is Romanian for series) was a Romanian series television station, owned by AMG Television. It started broadcasting on 15 December 2008. This channel is available only on digital platforms, such as digital cable, IP-TV and direct-to-home packages. at seriale 2008-2013 2013-2014 at seriale was rebranded with an improved look of the previous logo, on 1 November 2013, like its other sisters. Seriale+ at seriale was rebranded as Seriale+ on 31 August 2014. 2014-2017 Film+ Zone The channel was aimed at young adults from 18 to 34 year olds. CableGo 1995-2005 2005-2008 2008-2017 Lumix Cinema Premiere Film+ Festival Film+ Classic Film+ Premiere Lumix Cinema Hits The Malachi Channel Retro The Malachi Drama Channel The Malachi Signatures Lumix2 +3 Wasabi Movies Wasabi Series Film+ Xine Xine launched as a 24-hour cable television channel focusing on drama shows and movies. It launched in Romania, USA, UK and Ninjago. May–October 2017 SOAPnet (revived) SOAPnet revived by SLN! in 2014. 2014-2017 H2 USA (revived) BBC Choice (revived) SLN! media group revived BBC Choice as a free-to-air channel. Sometime after the launch, BBC bought a 50% stake. In 2017, Polar Night Inc bought SLN's stake in the channel. 2012-2017 CN Real (revived) SLN! Media Group revives CN Real as a channel in 2015. 2015-2017 The Woman 1990-1995 Woman by Ben's 1995-2017 Ben's Nature Ben's Animals Ben's Ecology Ben's Education Ben's Documentary Ben's Music Ben's Music Classic Ben's Westerns Ben's Beyonds Ben's Sealife Ben's Sci-Fi Ben's SexTreme Ben's SexTreme Soft Ben's SexTreme Pride Ben's Goods 2003-2011 (Italy) 2007-2011 (International) 2011-2017 Ben's Classic Movies 1997-2003 2003-present BCM 2014 (unused) The Gold Network 1972-2017 The Junior 1990-1995 Junior by Ben's 1995-2017 The Gameshow 1990-1997 Gameshow by Ben's 1995-2017 Ben's Gameshow 1998-2000 2000-2011 Ben's Game Shows 2011-2017 The Signature 1990-1995 Signature by Ben's 1995-2017 Ben's Signature 1998-2000 2000-2009 2009-2011 2011-2017 The Cut 1990-1995 Cut by Ben's 1995-2017 Ben's Violence 1998-2000 Ben's Black 2000-2011 2011-2017 The Soap 1990-1995 Soap by Ben's 1995-2017 Ben's Soap 1998-2000 2000-2011 2011-2017 Ben's 4Mothers 2000 Ben's Mom 2000-2011 2011-2017 The Creep 1992-1995 Creep by Ben's 1995-1998 Ben's Horror Channel 1998-2000 Ben's Horror 2000-2011 2011-2017 The Mysteries 1991-1995 Mysteries by Ben's 1995-1998 Ben's Mysteries 1998-2000 2000-2011 2011-2017 The Adventure 1991-1995 Adventure by Ben's 1995-1998 Ben's Superzz 1998-2000 Ben's Action 2000-2011 2011-2017 The Malachi 4Girls 2010-2014 2014-2017 El Malachi The Malachi Retro Channel BXM (first era) 1987-1990 The BX Movie Channel 1990-1996 1996-2000 2000-2010 BXM (second era) 2010-2017 The Spotlight 1990-1995 Spotlight by Ben's 1995-1998 Ben's Fun 1998-2000 Ben's Comedy 2000-2011 2011-2017 The Malachi Movie The Album 1990-1995 Album by Ben's 1995-1998 Ben's Zone 1998-2000 Ben's Drama 2000-2011 2011-2017 The Crime 1990-1995 Crime by Ben's 1995-1998 Ben's Crime 1998-2000 2000-2011 2011-2017 The Cinema 1990-1995 Cinema by Ben's 1995-1998 Ben's Laser 1998-2000 Ben's Movie Channel 2000-2006 2006-2011 2011-2017 Malachi Jr. 1988-1997 1997-2014 2014-2017 The Frisbee 1990-1995 Frisbee by Ben's 1995-1998 Ben's Kids 1998-2000 2000-2011 2011-2017 The A Comedy Network 1996-1999 Launched in 1996, it is the sister network of The A Network Atv Comedy 1999-2002 In 1999 The A Comedy Network changed it name as ATV Comedy. Atv 2 2002-2006 2006-2010; 2012-present ATV22006wordmark.png|wordmark 2010-2012 Atv22010wordmark.png|wordmark. NBC Romania NBC Romania, formed in 1985, was the Romanian version of NBC. Owned 70% by NBCUniversal, RKO Holdings had a 15% stake and, until 2016, the KIVO Television Group (now Crystal Holdings) used to own another 15% stake. 1985-1986 1986-2011 2011-2013 2013-2016 In 2016, RKO Holdings and Crystal Holdings sold 30% stake to 10MTV Inc. (division of Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings) (now Village Lava). 2016-2017 NBC Romania introduce a New logo that based on NBC 2013 logo after a RKO and Crystal sold it to Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings. In 2017, however, NBCUniversal sold 25% to Village Lava. ABC Romania ABC Romania 'is the Romanian version of ABC. It was launched in 1994. It was 34% owned by Disney, 33% owned by Nextreme Entertainment, and 33% owned by Village Lava, until VL bought out Nextreme's 33% stake. 1994-2014 2014-2017 Like the American version of this network, this logo also came in red and blue versions. In 2017, Village Lava held a 66% stake in the channel and merged the channel into 10MTV 3. the 54325 Channel '''54325 channel '''was an Worldwide channel founded by Warner Bros. Pictures and 54325 Productions (Just appeared a Premiere Trophy after of the ''Golden Globe Awards 2010 ''on TNT) in 2007. In 2016, 54325 Channel merged to 10MTV 3. 2007-2016 '''the 54325 channel '(Just appeared on this Television Channel) logo was a little functed, their 2007 logo is a Parody of a TreeHouse Logo. 2009 (Unused) their 2009 logo was ins't used in the channel idents.... ABC Kids 2002-2011 On September 17, 2002, ABC Kids was adapted into a 24/7 cable channel as a sister channel to ABC and Disney Channel to coincide with Disney's One Saturday Morning's rebrand into ABC Kids, which happened three days after the launch of the ABC Kids block. This logo was kept until the Saturday morning block on ABC was replaced by "Litton's Weekend Adventure" in 2011. ABC Kids Channel 2011-2013 After the closure of the ABC Kids block in August 2011, on September 2, 2011, The channel rebranded its on-air look and design for it to have a more urban feel and smoother look. The launch of this logo was first conceived in June 2011, after the launch of Litton's Weekend Adventure was announced. 2013-2017 On November 25, 2013, the ABC Kids Channel started using a refreshed logo that can currently be seen during bumpers and promos for the channel. This logo was first used after an airing of "The Emperor's New School" on September 19, 2013 before its official launch on the channel. 54325 channel 18 September 2016-2017 in 2016, '54325 channel '(after 'ABC Kids Channel '''was Rebranded) has started up. ICHC Channel Adult Swim 2016-2017 SBP 2015-2017 In 2015, Mad Holdings decided to revive SBP. They bought the rights to the name out from RKO and launched the revived channel on July 13, 2015 as an educational online streaming service. However, it became 10MTV's streaming service 10MTV.com after the merger. DuMont In 1988, DuMont was revived as a cable-only network, with a lot of their defining programs intact. 1988-2005 2005-2010 ''Missing 2010-2017 Network TWO 1994-2000 N'''etwork 2 was originally a television channel from British Sky Broadcasting, which launched on 1 September 1994 For an opening night it held an X-Files theme night. While the channel was still being broadcast, the channel showed exclusive first-run television shows rather than the same programming as its parent. Prominent shows on its schedule included Xena: Warrior Princess, Profit, TekWar and Melrose Place. Roblox 2 2000-2004 After the FCC legalized television station duopolies on November 15, 1999,Sky announced the following day (November 16) that it would sell Network Two to the Roblox Crop, owner of Robloxia Televison .4 Once the sale was finalized on March 17, 2000, Roblox's purchase of Network Two became the first instance where a single owner maintained a duopoly Network Two Went of the air at midnight RST for final time On May 23, 2000 Roblox Tookover At 5am Next day 2004-2007; 2012-2017 2007-2011 Starfall Network 1998-1999? Star*fall Network 1999?-2001 Star*fall network Starfall 2001-2003 Star*fall 2003-2005 ||||||| Star*fall -> Starfall Television Network 2005-2011 ||||||| Star*fall -> NETWORK A better of this logo is needed,due to this picture quality,inaccuracies or other issues with the uploaded logo. Rebranded in 2005. 2011-2017 ||||||| Starfall -> NETWORK Launched in May 29, 2011. Village Lava buys Starfall Network and sister channels. Starfall 2 2006-2008 |||||| Star*fall 2 2008-2017 ||||| Star*fall 2 Wasabi 2 Wasabi Documentary PBS Australia Wasabi News Wasabi Espanol Lumix Cinema Comedy Rora 2000-2009 Rora 10 2009-2011 Rora:Simcity10 2011-2012 SimCity Television 2012-2013 2013-2017 Brodie Network Brodie Network '''was a television channel owned by the Brodie Group. It aired shows such as Up To Date With Brysen Brodie, the animated series Chris, Big Brother (Brysen), Potions 101 and many more televison shows. The channel primarily aired animated shows. The channel was founded by John Brodie in 1973 but was, until 2018 owned by his son, actor and talk show host Brysen Brodie because of his father being ill. 1986-2018 at+ +2 (Formerly known as at+) was a Romanian entertainment television station, owned by AMG Television. +2 started broadcasting on 5 June 2006. 2006-2008 2008-2013 '''at+ got a new look on 1 July 2008. 2013-present at+ was rebranded again, with an improved look of the previous logo, on 1 November 201. +2 at+ was rebranded as +2 on 31 August 2014. 2014-2017 Wasabi 日本語 Wasabi Living Not To Be Jeaulous Network NTBJN was founded by Beatrice and Sam Jeaulous. 2004-2017 NTBJN Not to be jeaulous Network Lumix1 24+ 24+ (Formerly known as at 24) was a Romanian news television station, owned by AMG Television. 24+ started broadcasting on 1 November 2005, at the +1's 4th anniversary. at 24 2005-2008 2008-2013 at 24 got a new look on 1 July 2008. 2013-2014 at 24 was rebranded again, with an improved look of the previous logo, on 1 November 2013, like its other sisters. 24+ at 24 was rebranded as 24+ on 31 August 2014. 2014-2017 Music Choice on Scratch U8 Network (as a block on Scratch U8 Network) 2002–2005 Scratch U8 Music 2005–2017 Toon Scratch 10MTV 3 2017 In 2017, AMC Networks, Disney-ABC Television Group, PBS members, CBS Corporation, NBCUniversal, Turner Broadcasting System, Fox Entertainment Group, Hyper Holdings and Saban Brands, with Village Lava's former private investors and the estate & families of the Taylor brothers, bought out the 69% of the channel, when the channel launched in Australia, UK, Japan, YinYangia, Africa, Canada and Romania. The same year, they acquired RecordTV Africa, Americas, Cabo Verde, Europa, Japan, Madagascar and Uganda with ATN NDTV 24x7, NDTV India (24-hour Hindi news channel) and NDTV Profit (business news). The news programme will now expand it's focus on international current affairs and business. However, in October, a consortium consisting of Saban Brands, PBS Distribution, CBS Corporation, NBCUniversal, Turner Broadcasting System and Fox Entertainment Group, as well as partners Corus Entertainment, Discovery Communications, BBC, Metropolitan Media Group's investment department and Viacom, sued Disney-ABC Television Group for contract violations and other, yet undisclosed, reasons. The consortium, calling themselves "Threeboot Group", won the case and pulled from the venture with Hyper Holdings. (Although Metropolitan still kept it's stake, now increased to 67%) In December 2017, AMC Networks and Disney-ABC Television Group sold their total of 33% of the stakes in the channel to Metropolitan Media Group, who then sold and merged into B2. CER2 Food A channel for recipes, information, and a variety of food Ene Food CER2 Talk A 24-hour interactive all-talk channel featuring local and syndicated talk shows Ene Talk CER2 Sports A all-sports channel Ene Sports CER2 African A channel for African-American people with classic shows and new original programs CER2@Edu A educational channel for their preschoolers, kids, teens, and adults Ene@Edu CER2 O Shopping A home shopping channel broadcasting live from the Hot Springs Mall and joined venture of Korea's CJ O Shopping and KCER Media. Ene O Shopping CER2 World A channel for uninterrupted movies and TV shows from around the world Ene World CER2 L&E A lifestyle and entertainment news channel from Variety and CER Two. Ene L&E CER2 Retro A classics channel for the best of KCER-TV from the late 70's thru late 2000's CER2 Arts A fine arts channel with outstanding performances and new ideas Ene Arts CER2 Faith An all-christian channel with ministry programs and groundbreaking new shows CER2 Reality A hybird pop culture/real life reality channel CER2 Play An all-video game channel featuring current and former shows from G4 being edited and uninterrupted CER2 GS A kid/adult-friendly channel featuring classic and original game shows CER2 Home & Style A home, gardening, painting, quliting, travel, and fashion channel. CER2 PPV A pay-per-view based movie and special event service CER2 Choice A second chance to see all the shows and specials on CER Two. CER2 +1 Ene +1 CER2 Yxtra A channel with music, news, comedy, and live events for the younger generation CER2 Music An all-music channel with music videos, news, interviews, and music-related shows CER2 Café A lifestyle channel and a commercial-free version of an international channel Café.